


Finally

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio opens his eyes, and he still has that dreamy look in his eyes.<br/>“Well, I already dream about what kind of wedding that I want. I can’t wait until I can plan my own wedding.”<br/>“You can start planning on, then.”<br/>“Oh, really?”  Sergio looks at Fernando, still with that childlike look in his eyes. Their eyes meet, and Fernando nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461522) by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). 



Sergio is still giggling about something that he just said to Fernando. Fernando smiles. Not because he really understand what it is so funny about what Sergio just said (it was something about Cesc argued with Pique over a stupid donut). He smiles because Sergio is here, next to him with his arm heavy on his shoulder but somehow makes him a little lightheaded. He smiles because that wide bright smile on Sergio is just infectious.

Basically, he smiles because of Sergio. Sergio doesn't even have to do, or say anything. Just his presence is already enough to make Fernando feels warm and fuzzy inside. 

Fernando takes his coat off and hangs it in the closet, while Sergio walks with wide steps to the couch, and throws himself there. He stretches a little, his feet on the coffee table, and sighs contently.

“I still can’t get over about how beautiful the wedding was…” he says as Fernando sits next to him.

Sergio shifts so he can place his head on Fernando’s shoulder. But Fernando pulls him gently, so now Sergio is lying with his head on Fernando’s lap. Sergio himself doesn't seem to mind, as he shifts himself into a more comfortable position. p>

“Oh, I’m just so happy for them. They are so cute together, Villa and Silva…” Sergio sighs again with dreamy eyes.

Fernando hums as he plays with Sergio’s hair. “Yeah. And judging by how many tissues that I had to give in that wedding, I can see how happy you were…”

Sergio slaps Fernando’s chest lightly, pouting a little. “Oh, I just can’t help it. I mean, they’re just so perfect together…”

The left tip of Fernando’s lips curl up, a crooked smile flashes on his face. “Just like us?”

The pout in Sergio’s face quickly turns into a giggle. “Oh, do you really think so?”

The sparks in Sergio’s face clearly shows what he thinks about it. And Fernando is still smiling as he bows his face down to kiss Sergio.

“Uh huh…” he hums, his lips still brushing Sergio’s. “You and I are perfect together.”

He sits up again, continues running his fingers between Sergio’s hair.

“That wedding is just so beautiful and romantic, you know…” Sergio sighs again. “A wedding by the sea shore in sunset…”. Sergio closes his eyes, smiling.

“Is that what you want?”

Sergio opens his eyes, and he still has that dreamy look in his eyes.

“Well, I already dream about what kind of wedding that I want. I can’t wait until I can plan my own wedding.”

“You can start planning on, then.”

“Oh, really?”  Sergio looks at Fernando, still with that childlike look in his eyes. Their eyes meet, and Fernando nods.

It takes a full two seconds before Sergio finally gets it.

He gasps.

“Oh?”

Fernando’s lips curl up a little higher. Sergio sits up, still looking at Fernando with a mix of emotions in his face.

“ _Oh_.” Sergio says, and leaves his lips hang open in an O shape.

Fernando slides his hand into his pocket, reaching out for a small box. But before he takes it out, Sergio catches his arm with both of his hands.

“Fernando, wait.”

Fernando’s eyes widened in confusion.

“Wait?”

Sergio nods. “Wait, okay? Just give me a few seconds,” he says, letting go of his hands from Fernando to takes out his cell phone.

Fernando stares with disbelief at Sergio, who has his eyes fix on the screen of his phone.

“Sergio, are you texting someone when I was about to…”

“No, no no no…,” Sergio shakes his head, “I’m not texting someone. Just wait, be patient, okay?”

Fernando sighs. “What are you doing, actually?”

Sergio lifts up one of his hand, palm facing Fernando. “Something, I am picking a song…” he says, still not looking at Fernando.

“Sergio…”

“Okay,” Fernando now (finally) turns his face to look at him, with a bright smile on his face.

Fernando takes out a breath, but apparently Sergio changes his mind again.

“No. Wait!” he says, and jumps off the couch. With wide steps, he walks to the lamp that stands on the corner of the living room, and dims it. He grabs some aromatic candle that he keeps on the rack above the fireplace (Fernando still can’t understand why Sergio really loves those kind of candles), and lights them up.

He comes back to the couch, and places the candles on the coffee table. Sergio places his phone on the coffee table, taps on its screen, and a song starts to play. Fernando vaguely remembers the song as a song that was popular in the late 90’s.

“Sergio?”

“Hmmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Setting up the atmosphere. So this moment is going to be a perfect one.”

Fernando stares at Sergio, half-expecting to hear that Sergio says that he’s joking.

“Come on, I’m ready now.”

Fernando blinks. “Ready? Ready for what?”

Even in the dim light, he can see how Sergio’s face is flushed with color.

Sergio shrugs, “Ready for… well, you know… to hear the things that you are about to say.”

“Oh, yeah,” Fernando blinks again, and chuckles. “Right.”

He slides back his hand into his pocket, and takes out the small box. He can hear Sergio inhales sharply.

Fernando takes one of Sergio’s hand and holds it gently.

“So, Sergio. We have been together for so long. You have seen the best part of me, you’ve seen the worst part of me and still be with me after all. You make my life worth living by being a part of it.”

He stops, and with his thumb, he opens the box, revealing a ring.

Sergio’s eyes get glassy as his other hand flies to cover his mouth.

Fernando takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“Sergio, will you be the one next to me forever, for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?”

Fernando’s heart swell as he sees the most beautiful smile curves on Sergio’s lips, and his eyes sparks with pure bliss.

“Oh, Nando…” Sergio shakes his head. “I have been waiting for this since forever….”

Fernando smiles softly, “Sorry to keep you waiting. But is it worth the waiting?”

Sergio nods, a drop of tear already rolls down from the corner of his right eye.

“It is. It’s really worth it.”

“So… are you saying yes?” 

Sergio nods, “Yes, Nando. A million yes!!!”

Fernando can feel his hands are trembling as he takes out the ring from the box, and gently slides it to Sergio’s ring finger.

The ring fits.

Just like how Sergio fits him, perfectly, in any possible way.

Fernando brings Sergio’s hand to his lips, and kisses the knuckles.

“Thank you,” he says, “Thank you for completing my life.”

Sergio pulls his hand from Fernando’s just so he can put his arms around Fernando’s neck.

“And thank you, for making my life a perfect one by walking into it,” he says, and kisses him.

Sergio then rests his head on Fernando’s chest. Fernando kisses the top of his head, and runs his hand into small circles on Sergio’s back.

For a while, none of them say anything, because no words are needed between them.

Sergio is the first one who breaks the silence, though.

“Nando?”

“Hmmm?” Fernando hums.

“Can I call Cesc?” Sergio asks as he sits up. “I want to start planning on things…”

Fernando brows shoot up, but he doesn’t have a chance to say anything, as Sergio already asks him another question.

“And Iker! Can I call him too? I want him to be the best man!”

Fernando sighs, but manages to smile. “Well, okay…”

“And Silva! I need to ask him where he got that canapés in his wedding because they were heavenly good.”

“Sergio…”

“Oh… oh… and of course, I also need to call Juan and tell him about this!” Sergio claps his hand in excitement.

“Sergio, call whoever you want, okay?”

A smile stretches widely in Sergio’s face, and he leans to kiss Fernando.

“Oh, Nando. I love you I love you I love you…”

Fernando watches as Sergio picks out his phone as he stands up, and walking to the kitchen. He shakes his head, but smiling anyway.

A few second later, he can hear Sergio’s voice from the kitchen.

“Cesc? HE ASKED ME! HE FINALLY FUCKING ASKED ME THE QUESTION!!!”


End file.
